A broken saiyan
by jakeub
Summary: After getting divorced Chichi found out she was pregnant and has been abusing Gohan for his entire life. Goku never knew of Gohan and found out by phone. How will Goku help Gohan to get over his past, is it even possible? Chichi bashing, NCS, child abuse
1. The Call

This was just Beta'd by Lunamaru.

AN: So my 2nd story. I'm not too sure about how this will work. There will be Chichi bashing and abusing Gohan in every way possible. That's the only warning I got for you right now, well OOC (obviously) too.

In my previous fic, I noticed my borders didn't show up so for now on I'll just have to use a long of 0's.

Oh Yeah and Gohan is 8 in this fic.

Summary: Chichi and Goku got divorced just a few days after their honeymoon. Chichi war left bitter, and, to her surprise, pregnant. She never tried to contact Goku about Gohan (who was named after her father's friend who was murdered by some weird monster).

"speaking"

_Thinking_

YELLING

**YELLING LOUDER**

'writing' (I'm not sure if I'll even have anyone write anything but just in case.)

*onomatopoeia* (or sound effect for those who are literarily challenged) :P

The point of view will switch A LOT between Gohan and Goku, and occasionally Chichi.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gohan was in his room, studying. Any minute his mother would be home and he was absolutely petrified. He was supposed to have his homework finished by the time his mother returned but, with some of his fingers broken on both hands, he was barely able to write. He managed to make it to the last few problems his teacher assigned him when Chichi barged into his room.

Gohan jumped, accidentally knocking his chair into Chichi and tripping. "I-I'm sorry mom,".

Chichi just glared at him and slapped his face, leaving a red mark on his face. She then yanked the papers off his desk, hoping to find something wrong.

"**WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU. THIS IS BARELY EVEN LEGIBLE. 2 YEAR OLDS WRITE NEATER THAN THIS…**AND WHAT'S THIS?! YOU DIDN'T EVEN GET THE LAST COUPLE PROBLEMS DONE!! I guess I shouldn't be too surprised really. You're just as idiotic as your stupid father. Do you want to be a fighter like him too?" Chichi asked as she kicked the boy hard in the stomach, causing him to fall to the floor. "That's right stay down there where you belong!" Chichi said right before stomping on his stomach a couple of times.

"You are such a disappointment: it's no wonder Goku always said how much he hated you... He wanted to kill you the first time he laid his eyes on you. The only reason he didn't was because it's against the law, so instead, he left me stuck with you. I HATE HIM FOR THAT!

"Your father left me because of YOU, though I can't say I'm too dissapointed... There is only ONE thing I cannot have anymore with his departure," Chichi said as she clutched her hand around Gohan's shirt and pulled him up.

_No, not again! Please don't do this to me.... What am I thinking? I deserve this. I knocked her down and didn't even complete that easy assignment,_thought Gohan. Chichi ripped the shirt off of Gohan's small body. She then began scratching at his stomach and back, enjoying the sight of the blood dripping off of her son. Chi then took off the remaining rags on Gohan's body and scratched from his feet to his waist, still loving the sight of blood on him. Before continuing, Chichi grabbed a knife from her pocket and stabbed Gohan's tai,l causing him unbearable pain.

Chichi was about to take off her own dress to complete this barbaric act when suddenly... "**POLICE, STEP AWAY FROM THE BOY IMMEDIATELY!!!!!!"** Chichi was completely shocked. She didn't think to fight back and just froze, stepping away from Gohan and keeping her hands in sight. One of the officers handcuffed her and brought her to his car while another inspected the boy who had just fallen unconscious.

"Bring an ambulance up here and fast!" the officer said into his radio. The officer, not knowing what he should do, just stayed with the boy, and, using nearby rags, tried to clean off the blood on the young boy. "My god, how could anyone do this… ESPECIALLY a child, and their own nonetheless....?"

Soon the ambulance arrived and had the small broken body onto a stretcher. They then loaded the body up and took him to the nearest hospital.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

*ring ring* "Hello...?"

"Hi this is officer Sonde, is Son Goku available?"

Goku, curious as to what the officer wanted with him, answered: "Yes, this is him. What do you want?"

"Mr. Son, are you aware that you have a son...?"

"No, I don't. I'm not even married. I think you have the wrong Goku Son."

"I'm positive I have the right phone number, and the right person. Please come to the Saint Ill hospital, we can do a blood test if you still don't believe us."

"Ok, I guess I'll meet you there then."

*hang up*

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Goku arrived at the hospital in just a couple of minutes (Shocking the officer whose records said he lived clear out in the 439 MT. area… not to mention he came out of the sky and landed right in front of him).

"Are you Goku?" The man asked though he already knew the answer.

"Yeah, I am..." Replied Goku with his normal smile.

"Good then follow me."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In a few minutes, they were outside of Gohan's hospital room. The police officer stopped outside of the door and said, "Goku, I need you to listen. Your son… Gohan has been through a lot throughout his life. His mother was very abusive. He is very afraid of people. He can't even look anyone in the eye. It's very.... sad. So.... please don't make any sudden movements, or do anything that could he may find threatening."

"Um, ok…" Goku said, still not sure if he would be related to the kid on the other side of the room. But either way this kid sounded like he had a very difficult life. Goku didn't want to do anything to make it worse.

The police officer then knocked twice before opening the door. The room was kind of small: it had a TV that was off, a couple of chairs, and one bed with a child that Goku looked at closely.

The boy was pretty small, no older than 8. His skin was slightly pale. He had black eyes and short black hair that spiked in different directions. He noticed the boys arms were in casts. And he had… a tail? _Wait! A TAIL! Only Saiyans have tails, and 8 years... That would have to have been the first night of my honeymoon. But what happened to him....? He looks so sad, even scared!_Goku then approached the boy and said "Hi, I'm Goku, your daddy..."

Gohan shuddered after hearing these words. His mother always told him how much his "no good father" hated him. Gohan just looked at his father's feet and hoped he wouldn't get hurt… at least too bad.

Goku felt slightly hurt that his own son wouldn't even look him in the eye but then remembered what the officer said. He realized that Gohan probably wasn't rejecting him, but afraid of him. He gently lifted Gohan's head up and stared into his eyes. In them, he saw a deep pain, a pain few should ever have to deal with, especially a child.

"Gohan, no matter what your mother has told you, remember this, I love you, and I always will, no matter what." Goku said then, hoping for the best, wrapped his arms around his son.

Gohan didn't have much to say. When his father put his arms around him, it felt so warm, protective, and loving. Gohan wrapped his own arms around his father's neck. He then allowed himself to cry.

"Gohan, I'm sorry. I should have known about you earlier. I'll never let anything happen to you again. I promise."

Gohan promptly fell asleep in his father's arms. Goku gently laid his son back down on the bed and tucked him in. He then went with the police officer to the police station to fill out all the paperwork.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I am not entirely sure where I'm going with this. I do know a couple things for sure 1) Gohan's life will get worse before it gets better. And 2) I'll be getting lots of flames from Chichi lovers. Well that's all for now… bye.

Everyone I'm officially using my first beta EVER!!!!! Let's give it up for Lunamaru She edited it. WOOO YEAH!!!!!

Well, please review. I need to know if anyone is actually interested in this fic or not.

-jakeub-


	2. Going home

No not a new chapter just beta'd by Lunamaru. I'm beginning to think he/she lives in Europe. That or he/she only gets on at 1-5 in the morning. :D

AN: Here we are chapter 2. Just to remind everyone this fic does contain Heavy child abuse, and there may/may not be mentions of NCS throughout the rest of this fic. (in flashbacks of course)

Also I was not able to respond to TheDarkSpookyNight's review cause the thing wasn't working. I will do it here: Yes Chichi was arrested. I don't plan on going into it too much. Rest assured she's rotting in jail. If I made Gohan seem unintelligent that most certainly was not my intention. I decided to have him go to a public school since imo if you have an abusive mother she probably won't be in to much of a hurry to educate you. Also if you were referring to the fact he didn't get the assignment finished or his bad handwriting that day, remember he was not able to write well in his current condition. He did have a few broken fingers.

Oh yeah and just as a reminder I will probably end up switching point of views a lot.

Now without further ado let's get started:

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was late at night and Chichi's boyfriend had just snuck into Gohan's room. Gohan was trying to sleep but he was still sore from a previous beating he received from his mother. _Man, what in the world is wrong with me? Why did I tell mom to shut up? I had no right to talk to her like that. I deserved every hit that came my way. And in front of her boyfriend! Man, she must have been so embarrassed..._

Gohan heard his door slowly creak open and had an odd feeling that he knew who was on the other side of the door. The way he'd been looking at him today, it was the same way many of the other boyfriends who did these types of things to him looked at him. The man, Michael was his name, began walking towards Gohan's bed. Gohan froze and didn't make any movement at all. Maybe Mike would go away. Of course, that was just wishful thinking.

Mike entered and crept closer and closer to the bed. Thinking Gohan was he still asleep, he hit him hard on his stomach to wake him up. Gohan let out a soft moan from the pain. Upon hearing this Mike said to Gohan "You know, I think we could really go for some bonding time. Think of this as a chance for us to get to know each other better..." Mike had a disgusting grin on his face. He held Gohan (who already knew how pointless it was to even try to fight back; all that would do is wake his mother who would just give him a beating when her boyfriend was finished) with one hand and slowly began peeling off layer after layer of clothes. "Please don't do this..." Gohan pleaded pathetically, knowing it wouldn't do any good. Mike just laughed and continued.

Upon getting rid of the last of Gohan's clothes, he stripped his own off quickly and held Gohan down on his stomach. He then thrust himself into Gohan.

Gohan felt excuritiating pain with each thrust. It was unbearable. It seemed like hours until it finally ended. He was disappointed in that he thought he would be able to get some sleep now, but instead, as if to add insult to injury, Mike not only stayed in the bed but wrapped one arm around Gohan and put him onto his (Mike's) large stomach.

"Go to sleep now," Mike said, laughing to himself, "...and if you try to get out and end up waking me up, remember this: there is plenty more where that came from!" Mike then followed his own advice and went to sleep.

After he was positive Mike was asleep Gohan decided to try and escape. However he only managed to wake up Mike. "I warned you, didn't I?" Mike said as he flipped Gohan onto his stomach. He then thrust himself in once more.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Gahhh!" Gohan screamed as he woke up. He then sobbed silently to himself, remembering that night just a month or two ago. He could still smell the alcohol on the man. Gohan felt absolutely miserable.

Goku was on his way to Gohan's room at this time. He had gotten word that he would be able to take him home today. He was just outside of the room when he heard Gohan's agonized scream, followed by soft sobbing. Goku slowly began opening the door.

As the door slowly opened, Gohan froze. It was just like that terrible night...!

"Gohan? Are you ok?" Goku asked as he approached his son, who seemed absolutely petrified.

Gohan didn't see his father, but Mike with his disgusting smile. He began shaking violently. The scene played over and over again in his mind. "N-No! Please, st-st-stay away...!" Gohan said, trying to get as far away from 'Mike' as possible.

"Gohan, it's me. Calm down, I'm not going to do anything," Goku said, staying where he was in hopes of making Gohan more comfortable.

Gohan, however, didn't hear a word Goku said and soon passed out from the trauma.

Goku then approached Gohan cautiously. He carefully cradled the young boy in his arms, and blasted off to his home. He laid Gohan's limp body down in a bed that was in what was now Gohan's room.

Goku then decided that he would unpack for the boy. _Man, these clothes sure are raggedy! They have so many holes. I guess I'll just take him down to a store or something when he wakes up._Goku didn't bother putting away Gohan's clothes as they were only going to be thrown out anyway now. Goku bumped the dresser on his way out and a bag of senzu beans fell on the floor. "Oh yeah! I forgot about these. I'll give one to Gohan when he wakes up. That should fix him right up!" Goku grabbed the bag and exited the room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few hours later found Goku getting pretty hungry, and he figured Gohan would probably be hungry too when he finally got up, so he decided to go fishing. He managed to catch several fish much larger than himself and to his surprise, he found Gohan was awake and outside when he got home. Goku noticed Gohan looking around confused, yet he also seemed more comfortable in the new surroundings. "Uh, hey Gohan..." Goku said kind of awkwardly.

Gohan remembered the scene he made in his room and felt embarrassed and slightly scared of what his father would do to him for that. "Uh... hey, dad, sorry about earlier..." Gohan said as he looked at the ground, closing his eyes and waiting for the strike that never came his way.

"What are you sorry for?" Goku asked, confused. "You didn't do anything wrong, did you get into anything while I was getting dinner?"

"I mean in the hospital I shouldn't…" Gohan replied before Goku interrupted him.

"Gohan, you didn't do anything wrong!" Goku then knelt down and wrapped his arms around the young child. Gohan placed his arms around his father's neck, and then Goku picked him up, carrying him into the house.

Upon entering the house, Goku set Gohan down and gave him a senzu bean to take care of some of his more deep cuts. Gohan ate the bean, not too sure the bean would really be able to do too much for him.

"WOW! That's amazing....! I feel great!" Gohan said, finding nothing wrong with his body for the first time in several years.

Goku was just glad to see Gohan happy. He hadn't really seen Gohan smile since he met him. It was at that point that Goku realized he would do anything to keep Goku happy, even if it meant sacrificing the world.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN: Man, it sure is hard developing Gohan the way that I want him to. It is very hard to get the wording just right. I'm not very happy with this chapter but I'll get over it. Till next time

Also if you couldn't tell Gohan realized it was Goku in the hospital room when he woke up, but at the time he just saw Mike.

-JAKEUB-


End file.
